State of Affairs (formerly Naruto the Cheater)
by SnakesSolidButt
Summary: The state of affairs in Konoha are out of whack. Boruto and Sarada are a thing (wait til Sasuke finds out) and is Naruto cheating on Hinata?


I took some time to rewrite this so it flows better and makes more sense. Hope you like it!

* * *

A tear rolled down Hinata's face as she looked on, watching them as they tumbled around, locked lips, touching each other. She knew there was always someone else first in Naruto's heart, but she thought he was over it after marrying her. It was obvious they were meant for each other from the beginning, but it still hurt, a little bit.

-Earlier-

"I'm not sure how you two put up with it! If Sai was always so busy and frequently comes home late, or not at all, I'd suspect he was cheating," Ino giggled.

"Shikamaru makes some effort to come home early, sometimes." Temari thought about the last time he did. About four weeks ago?

"Naruto and Shikamaru aren't like that," Hinata said, hoping she was right.

"You never know with men," stated Ino, cynically, though sarcastically. "But you're right, Naruto and Shikamaru would never do anything like that."

"Where is Sakura? She's late." Temari just wanted to have breakfast already.

"Sakura... now I wonder how *she* does it. Twelve years without a man. I'd go mad!" Ino giggled.

Hinata blushed. "She's a strong woman. She can handle it. And here she is now." Hinata waved.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late! I had to stop by the Hokage's office to make a report. Normally I'd do it later in the evening, but this one couldn't wait."

'Later in the evening? Why does she wait til the evening?' Naruto spends plenty of time in the office, not just in the day but in the evening, even overnight. Her heart dropped slightly and a shadow of doubt formed in the back of her mind. Naruto was constantly pursuing Sakura in their youth and Sasuke was constantly away for several months or years at a time. What if Sakura began to feel lonely and… she couldn't help but think to herself about what she does when she stops by in the evening.

-Later that day-

Boruto had come over to the Uchiha's household hoping he would find Sasuke and continue learning the rasengan. But Sasuke had left much earlier in the day. Instead, he was invited by Sakura to watch a movie with her and Sarada. He accepted only because he had nothing else to do otherwise.

"Maybe he's at the hokage's office." Sakura's mouth clenched and turned upward. "I'll... go get him. I'll pick up some popcorn along the way. You two can go ahead and watch the movie. I'll watch it with Sasuke later." She left trusting them to behave. Or not behave. She was fine with that, they'll end up together anyway.

"Hmph, he's probably keeping that stupid old man busy." Boruto snided.

"You should show some respect to the Lord Seventh, Boruto. Especially since he's your father. At least he's around." Sarada glared at him unimpressed.

"Around? Always staying in his office and rarely coming home is not being around."

"He's doing important work. No matter how much work it is, I'll become hokage. Then you'll see how important it is and you'd have show me the highest respect too." She balled her fists to her chin and giggled.

"Oh, I'll show you respect. Kage bunshin no jutsu!" In a poof, four of Boruto's clones appeared. They charged at Sarada, each grabbing one of her limbs. Sarada tried to fight them off, but four was too many to handle. Her monstrous strength was only effective if she could land a hit. But Boruto was swift and, though not that strong, stronger than her. Especially when an entire one of him was holding each of her limb down. They pinned her to the bed. The real Boruto got a good view up her skirt. He smirked.

"You better not try anything Boruto!" She threatened as she activated her sharingan.

"Hmph. Genjutsu. That won't work on me. I just won't look into your eyes." He walked up to her and laid a hand on her soft, smooth, virginal skin.

Sarada was more than elated at his more-intense-than-usual attention, as his hand caused tingling sensations pulsing from where he touched her and outward, particularly stronger in her nether region. Hiding her enjoyment, she repressed herself and let him know she wasn't having it. "BORUTOOOO," she growled, her eyes narrowing. But Boruto only continued, sliding his hand upwards into her skirt. At this the tingling sensation grew stronger as she felt moisture between her thighs. She scowled. Just as Boruto slipped her skirt up slightly and lowered his face to her legs, Sarada thought of a more effective threat. Boruto's clones felt her loosen and relax. "Boruto... wait til my dad hears about this..." she expressed in a calm yet sinister manner.

Boruto stopped in his tracks as his eyes hollowed with fear. His body temperature shot up and he began to sweat.

"She's right! If Mr. Sasuke finds out, he'll stop teaching us!" yelled one of the clones.

"Yeah, then we can't beat that stupid old man!" said another.

"He might do something worse!" another exclaimed.

"Maybe this is a bad idea..." thought the other out loud.

Boruto definitely did not want to find out what Mr. Sasuke would do. His clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Fine... you get off this time." He pulled her skirt up until her underwear was exposed and crawled up to embrace her. 'Just wait til we grow up.' He thought to himself. Sarada wrapped her arms around him.

"This time? You won't be doing that again," she teased him.

"Just you wait," he leaned to give her a peck, but she pushed him off.

"You're lucky my mom left the house." She adjusted her skirt and left.

Boruto watched as she walked out. All the dirty things he planned to do to her someday ran through his head.

* * *

Hinata couldn't help but worry. "Naruto would never... he would never." She used her byakugan to look at what he was doing. Sitting there on his desk, speaking to Shikamaru. Shikamaru waved and left the office. See? He's not doing anything wrong. She sighed in relief. Himawari was out playing with Inojin. 'Maybe I should visit Naruto for once. I'll drop off some clothes and food; it'll cheer him up and give him some relief.' She smiled and packed a bento.

* * *

"Well I'll be off. You should call it in early some time too. Don't push yourself too hard." It's been four weeks since Shikamaru had dinner with his family and he wanted to catch them tonight. As well as have a little dirty time with his wife. He smirked at the thought.

"Work is lightening up some. Maybe I'll get to tomorrow. For now, have a good time with your family."

"Alright. See ya." As Shikamaru walked out he ran into Sasuke and had a small chat.

Once home, Shikamaru could smell a delicious scent wafting from the kitchen.

"Is that you Shikadai?" Temari heard the door open and close. 'He wasn't supposed to get back for another hour, once I'm done preparing dinner...' Her hand suddenly stopped dead in the middle of chopping vegetables and she couldn't move it though she tried. 'Huh? I can't move... what's this? Shadow bind?" She couldn't turn to see behind her. Suddenly shadows around her appeared and lifted off the surfaces. They bound her hands and untied her obi. "Shi... kamaru? What are you doing here so early?"

"I like to spend time with my wife sometimes." He said walking towards her.

"Shikadai… he'll be back soon..."

"Hah, you should know by now, Choji's my wingman" Shikamaru smirked. "He's going to hold that kid up longer than he expected." Shikamaru placed his lips on her soft neck.

Shikamaru felt like the luckiest shinobi in Konoha. Had he not been pitted against her, he would've never been able to score a babe like Temari. He reached around and pulled her robe over her shoulders.

* * *

On the way to the Hokage's office, Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. A pink haired woman was headed in the same direction. The same woman Naruto was closest to during their pre-teen and teenage years. The same woman who was probably lonely as her husband is always away so much. 'Where is she headed?' Hinata thought to herself beginning to fill with worry. The only building ahead was the hokage's office. As Sakura made her way into the building, Hinata filled with dread. "I knew it..." She teared up.

* * *

"Naruto, we need to talk."

"Huh? About what?"

"Don't act like you don't know. I tried to leave the village forever twice- for a reason. First was for vengeance, the second... I couldn't think up a good reason. But you know the reason, and I'm tired of holding it. You kept trying to bring me back, much against my will. You know it's against the law."

Naruto leaned back on his desk, arms crossed. He was standing a little too close.

The man in a dark cloak picked up his sword and grabbed Naruto by the collar.

He thought back to the day it happened. He was surprised at himself that he liked it, but denied it fervently. He tasted of miso. He tasted good. He thought he did it on purpose and he leaned in to return it. He couldn't think about anything else since, and he found ways to distract himself, like his mission to kill his brother.

But it's been too long now, and he didn't want to keep holding back. He had a taste of freedom- escape from Orochimaru, relief from his goals of vengeance against his brother and the village, and the long, insufferable, suppressed attraction to Sakura. And now there was one other freedom he wanted. He can't be stopped now.

* * *

'Hmm? The inner doors are locked. No one's here. Did Naruto go home early? But then where's Sasuke? I could've sworn I saw lights coming from the hokage's office.' Sakura had never experienced the doors locked before. In confusion, she went back outside the building. In the dark, she made out a figure with dark hair and white eyes slightly hiding behind a tree. "Hinata?"

Hinata jumped back a bit. 'She spotted me.' "H... Hi, Sakura-chan. Wh... what are you doing here?" She asked, expecting her to lie.

"I was looking for Sasuke, but the doors are locked. The lights in the office are on though. I wanted to see if anyone was in there."

Hinata wondered herself what's happening. She looked up. The lights were indeed on, while the rest of the building was dark.

Sakura was losing her patience. She jumped on a high tree branch to see who was in there. At the sight, her hands quickly shot to her face as she gasped and her mouth dropped. Tears began to well up in her eyes and trickle down her cheeks.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Alarmed, Hinata jumped up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked towards the window.

Through the glass, they could see a dark man in a cloak grabbing the Hokage by the collar, sword in hand, and lips connected.

* * *

"You wouldn't stop chasing me down and getting me back. Now you get what you want." Sasuke leaned in and caught Naruto by surprise. He pulled away.

"Sasuke! You've got the wrong idea. I brought you back because I wanted my best friend back. Not because... anyway, I could lose my position, and both of us could be banned from the country. I worked hard to be hokage, and I'm not leaving from here a disgrace!"

Not surprisingly, Naruto still tasted like miso. Sasuke never cared for miso, but damn he tasted good. Sasuke put his sword down. "Then we'll have to make sure no one knows." Sasuke's sword puffed into a clone, and held Naruto's hands from performing kage bushin or resisting in any other way.

Naruto tensed and tried to wriggle himself free, but Sasuke pressed himself onto him and tantalized him with this scent and more importantly, his taste. Naruto was thrown back to the day of that first kiss long ago. It was a happy 'accident,' and to his surprise Sasuke leaned in to kiss him back. Oh, how much he wanted it since then. Hesitantly, he relaxed and gave in.

The view of the two kissing and touching each other shocked but did not surprise Hinata and Sakura.

* * *

"Naruto... how could you..." Hinata teared up.

Sakura sobbed into her hands. "I should've seen this coming..." She wiped her tears. "It was obvious from the beginning..." The way they loved each other, but resisted, pretended not to. They tried so hard but everyone knew the truth.

She reached into her purse and took out a small bag of popcorn and sighed as she wiped away her tears. Her favorite anime category was happening before her eyes, even if it was her husband. She turned to Hinata. "We might as well enjoy the yaoi. Popcorn?"

"You're right. It was obvious..." Hinata was relieved that at least it wasn't a woman, Sakura no less. She wiped her tear, reached into the bag and ate a piece of popcorn.

* * *

There's a part II! It's coming soon!


End file.
